The present disclosure relates generally to the field of orthopedics and spinal surgery, and in some embodiments, the present disclosure relates to intervertebral prosthetic joints and fusion devices for use in the total or partial replacement of a natural intervertebral disc, and methods for implantation thereof.
In the treatment of diseases, injuries or malformations affecting spinal motion segments, and especially those affecting disc tissue, it has long been known to remove some or all of a degenerated, ruptured or otherwise failing disc. Other procedures, such as corpectomy and vertebrectomy, require the removal of an entire vertebral body in addition to the removal of an intervertebral disc. In cases involving intervertebral disc tissue and/or vertebral bodies that have been removed or are otherwise absent from a spinal motion segment, corrective measures are taken to ensure the proper spacing of the vertebrae formerly separated by the removed disc tissue and/or vertebral bodies.
Corrective measures can vary for different spinal procedures. For instance, in some cases, it is desirable to implement spinal devices that preserve motion between adjacent vertebral bodies. In other instances, spinal devices that promote fusion of adjacent vertebral bodies are the preferred corrective measure. Furthermore, continual monitoring of a patient having undergone a corrective spinal procedure may lead to a finding that the original corrective device needs to be replaced, or otherwise repaired.
Thus, what is needed is a spinal prosthetic device that is modular and revisable for use in a variety of corrective spinal procedures and methods of assembly thereof.